


i just wanna break you down so badly (i trip over everything you say)

by yxrtyu



Series: denial is a river [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: He goes to the front door, stopping right in front of it to look through the peephole where he can see EJ standing there, hands in his varsity jacket, looking bored. Taking a deep breath, he rehearses his next line a couple of times before he opens the door.“Fuck off, asshole.”“Wow, I love your hospitality, Martha Stewart.”Ricky glares. EJ raises a brow.“You gonna let me in or what?”“I don’t want to.”Ricky and EJ all alone in Ricky's house.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: denial is a river [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596217
Comments: 29
Kudos: 207





	i just wanna break you down so badly (i trip over everything you say)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crazy and I have been writing nonstop. Thank you to everyone who has read my past one shots with these boys being stupid with their intense sexual chemistry and ask me for more. I feel like you guys push me to keep going, and now I have created a whole universe in my head that I need to get out. Hopefully, I'll stick with it, and I also sincerely hope it will push me to continue my other billion WIPs. 
> 
> I'm not crazy good at smut, or at least BL, but I hope you all still enjoy. 
> 
> Once again, if you're underage, please don't read this. 
> 
> Title is once again from Taking Back Sunday because the lyrics does scream the two of them.

Ricky hates EJ. He absolutely detests him. 

He’s very good looking, extremely fit, smart with his 4.3 GPA, and his smile blinds everyone around him. He’s a smooth talker, charming teachers into loving him and giving into whatever he wants and making everyone swoon and sigh at the sight of him. He can sing, act, play many kinds of sports, and be a leader to his fellow students, and he has so many followers on social media to the point where there is a goddamn fan club dedicated to the asshat. 

Not only the above, but he is an amazing kisser, and a very giving… well, he’s extremely giving when it comes to... sexual things. 

He’s so stupidly perfect that it pisses Ricky off and makes him want to bone him at the same time. 

The thought is frustrating, and he really, really hates how his body just automatically reacts to EJ, how he heats up, feels his heart pumping faster, and feels his stomach flip just anticipating the next opportunity they would have together. He wishes his hormones could just calm the fuck down and relax every single time they’re anywhere near each other. It makes zero sense to him as to why he feels the need to jump EJ’s bones even though he feels nothing but dislike for the guy. 

And as much as he wants to put his dick in the older boy, (or the other way around, he doesn’t care), he’s a virgin, and his face heats up in embarrassment at the thought of it. He’s pretty sure EJ isn’t, ‘cause, well, the guy has the body of a Greek god, and he has had girlfriends before, plus his experience shows through their make-outs. However, it’s unknown whether or not EJ has been with a guy other than Ricky, though it’s extremely hard to tell when the guy has really good head game. Really fantastic head game, he has to admit.

Even though Ricky has done his fair share of… research, the thought of actually doing it has him nervous, and he’s horrified at the thought of finishing early or just hurting EJ or getting himself hurt.

He groans, feeling pathetic for wanting to lose his virginity to his sworn enemy. 

Well, they’re not enemies anymore… he just hates how the guy just riles him up for his own sick enjoyment, like he takes pleasure in Ricky making a fool out of himself. 

Seriously. Fuck that guy. 

(But he really wants to.)

“Hey, man, you okay?”

Ricky turns to his side to see his best friend look at him worriedly. “Yeah, dude, I’m totally fine.”

He really isn’t because of how sexually strung he is at the moment, but Big Red doesn’t have to know that. 

“Want to come over? Think Tessa, Frankie, and Carlos are coming over. We can continue the campaign from where we left off last week,” his friend says as they continue walking in the direction of their homes.

“I really want to, but I need, like, an evening to myself,” Ricky says, omitting the reason he needs to be alone (i.e. release pent up sexual frustration). “How about tomorrow morning?”

“We can meet in the afternoon? Think one of them has SAT prep class.”

“Sure. I’m actually excited. Can’t wait to see what you do with the campaign.”

He fist bumps Big Red and says goodbye before the other hops on his skateboard and rolls away, leaving Ricky alone with his thoughts of a very infuriating, hot senior once again. 

* * *

Ricky wakes up completely disoriented on the couch to his phone vibrating loudly on the coffee table. He must’ve fallen asleep as soon as he got home for his bag was on the ground next to him. Grabbing his phone, he unlocks it, eyes adjusting to the brightness, to see who texted him only to have his heart stop at the name of “ **bone???????** ”. 

20:03 **bone???????** sent: _ What you up to _

He frowns. They have never texted before unless it was related to the drama club or hangouts with everyone else. Unsure of what to say, he opts not to say anything once he sees EJ typing again.

20:03 **bone???????** sent: _You_ _ should come over _

20:04 **Ricky** sent: _Are_ _ you having a party or something? _

20:04 **bone???????** sent: _ Nope _

Ricky squints his eyes and scoffs. He could not believe that the guy has the audacity to ask him to come over, as if he was a late night booty call. 

20:05 **Ricky** sent: _ Am I your booty call? _

20:05 **bone???????** sent: _ Yup _

Fucking asshole. 

20:06 **Ricky** sent: _ How about no _

20:07 **bone???????** sent: _ Fine. I’ll come to you _

That’s when Ricky freaks out. Why is he coming here? How long does he have? What about his dad? He hasn’t even talked to his dad about his own sexuality, hell, he hasn’t even come to terms with it. Does he like boys? Does he like girls? Or does he just like EJ?

Wait, he HATES EJ. 

Ricky takes a throw pillow and proceeds to suffocate himself before being interrupted by another text. 

20:11 **bone???????** sent: _ outside ;) _

Panicking, Ricky gets up and moves about the house at the speed of light, throwing garbage in the trash, tidying up the living room, yelling for his dad to see if he was around only to get silence in return. He looks at his phone and types a text to his father asking where he was when he hears the doorbell ring. 

“Shit...” he whispers under his breath. 

He goes to the front door, stopping right in front of it to look through the peephole where he can see EJ standing there, hands in his varsity jacket, looking bored. Taking a deep breath, he rehearses his next line a couple of times before he opens the door. 

“Fuck off, asshole.”

“Wow, I love your hospitality, Martha Stewart.”

Ricky glares. EJ raises a brow. 

“You gonna let me in or what?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Hey, kiddo, who’s at the door?”

The sudden appearance of his dad from behind him startles Ricky, a lame shriek spilling from his lips. He tries to calm his racing heart, hand to his chest, while deeply breathing out. 

“What the hell, dad?! I was yelling for you!”

“Sorry, I was meditating,” the man explains. He gestures to EJ. “Who’s your friend?”

“He’s not-”

“Elijah Jonah Caswell,” the senior introduces himself, his hand stuck out for a handshake, his smile specifically for teachers/parents/people of authority gracing his face. “My friends call me EJ.”

His dad takes it, his movements slowing down as he eyes the taller boy and recognition settles on his face. “Oh, wait, you were in the musical, right?”

“Yeah, I played Ricky’s character’s best friend. And now we’re best friends,” he says casually, charming Ricky’s dad with his debonair and photogenic smile. 

“I thought Big Red was your best friend, Ricky?”

“He is! EJ-”

“Oh, no, I’m his  _ other _ best friend.”

Ricky really wants to sock him in the face for what he really meant by that.

“Got it. Well, not a bad thing to have other best friends,” his father says with a nod, understanding EJ, but not understanding him at the same time. He moves past Ricky to get out the door. “You kids have fun!”

Ricky sputters as he moves to follow his dad who is walking quickly to his car. “Where are you going?!”

“Going out with the guys. I left money on the counter for pizza!” He gets into the car and starts it. 

“No, wait-”

“Love you, son!” 

And with that, Ricky is left in his driveway with EJ in his doorway, and the whole situation has him in disbelief. 

“You look like an idiot standing there by yourself.”

Ricky whirls around and sneers at EJ, who looks completely unfazed. He starts to walk towards him. 

“Shall we order pizza?”

Ignoring him, Ricky grabs the athlete’s arm to shove him out the door, but EJ is quicker and stronger, and he only pulls him inside, slamming the front door and shoving Ricky against it. The older boy holds him there as he leans in, the lack of distance making him blush furiously as he thinks of all the times they were this close, inwardly cursing his hormones for betraying him once again. EJ smirks. 

“How do you feel about Hawaiian?”

* * *

After sharing a box of Hawaiian pizza and making civil small talk - Ricky figures he might as well be somewhat nice if the jerk won’t leave (and if he actually wants to lose his V card… but he’s not going to admit that out loud) - EJ forces him to give him a tour of the house i.e. EJ walks through the house without Ricky’s approval. 

“Your house is nice,” EJ says as he picks up a picture of Ricky circa 2007 holding a small guitar. He flips it over to show Ricky. “Adorable.”

He scowls as he snatches the frame from the taller boy, who only laughs at his reaction, and sets it back in place. “I don’t appreciate you making sarcastic comments.”

“No, I mean it.” EJ picks up another frame that shows his family before everything went to shit. “It’s homey. Comfortable. Full of life. I like it.” 

Ricky ignores him as he grabs the photo and puts it face down. He appreciates EJ’s lack of comment about the action.

“Your dad meditates?” EJ changes the subject as he moves for the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

“Yeah… he’s been doing it for a few months since the, uh, the divorce.” Ricky follows him, stopping when the other boy pauses to look at the markings next to his door frame that his dad made every year to indicate his heights along with Big Red’s. “It helps him a lot, I think. He’s getting better.” He pauses to think. “Y’know, I’m actually glad he went out tonight.”

EJ looks at him, eyebrows quirking up suggestively, and Ricky realizes the trap he laid out, mortification creeping onto his own face.

“I mean, I am because he gets to hang out with his friends! Stop flattering yourself.”

“Sure, sure. I believe you,” EJ teases before heading into Ricky’s room, his step faltering once inside. “Whoa, dude. Your room is wild.”

Ricky rolls his eyes. “Like your room isn’t a mess?”

“Yeah, it’s not. God, I’m getting palpitations just from looking at this.”

Then the senior goes to move and pick things up from the ground, which consisted of mostly his clothes, dirty and clean, papers from school, and the occasional empty packaging and plastic from games he would buy. 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Well, I can’t exactly be getting it on with you while getting anxiety from how messy your room is.”

The way EJ casually drops the first part of the statement makes Ricky blush insanely, his heart speeding up now that he finally realizes that they are both in his room in his house completely and utterly alone. Unsure of what to do, he helps the older boy in cleaning up his room, not wanting to say anything for fear of embarrassing himself. 

After throwing all the clothes in his hamper, organizing his desk and dresser, and tidying up his books and video games, Ricky throws himself onto his bed, tired from the adrenaline running through his veins and from actually cleaning his goddamn room. It annoys him that another thing to add to the list of things he hates about EJ is that the guy also a perfectionist. Like, of course he fucking is.

His annoyance goes away and the nervousness comes back full force once EJ plops down onto his own bed next to him, his mind going a thousand miles an hour screaming over their closeness and the lack of anyone else breathing in his own home. 

“I can hear your thoughts, Bowen.” EJ’s stupid perfect face hovers over him, and Ricky’s mind just stops completely because holy shit, they’re in his bed in his now clean room in his empty as fuck house. He can’t stop freaking out, and he feels like vomit is about to come up from how nervous he is. “Dude, you look pale, are you ok-”

“I’m a virgin!”

Word vomit. Word vomit came up. And now Ricky needs to go and jump out his window. 

“Um,” EJ starts, his face looking unsure. “Okay?”

Ricky’s jaw drops in disbelief, his expectations of this conversation going in a very different way - it consisted of a lot of teasing - flying out the window instead of himself. He sits up straight. “Okay!? That’s all you have to say?!”

“Well… did you want me to say something else? I’m confused,” EJ says slowly as he moves to mirror Ricky’s position. 

“Me, too! Why aren’t you, I don’t know, making fun of me or something!?”

“Dude, it’s fine. We really don’t have to do it.”

“But… but you came here! I’m a booty call!”

EJ barks out a laugh. “You really took that seriously.” He turns to face Ricky, his face showing some concern while being uncomfortable at showing it at the same time. “Look, we can do other things like we have been doing. It’s fine with me.”

“But I want to do it with you!” Ricky exclaims, his frustration coming out of nowhere.

A silence falls over them. EJ stares at him, eyes wide with surprise. 

“I mean! I mean, I still hate your fucking guts,” he coughs out, unable to stop the red from taking over his entire face up to his ears and down his neck. He clears his throat. “Look, I’m just very extremely attracted to you for some goddamn reason, and I would like to fuck the ever living daylight out of you.”

EJ opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and closes it. Then he narrows his eyes. “You better not be doing this because you feel like you have to. ‘Cause I am not into that shit.”

“No! I meant what I said! Just…” Ricky squeezes his eyes shut and grabs his bed sheets as a means of comfort. “Good God… can I stop talking now?” 

“Absolutely not. Repeat what you just said.”

Ricky opens his eyes to see EJ sitting closer to him, his lips a breath away from his own. “Can I stop talking now?”

“Before that.”

He takes a look at the older boy, sees his blue eyes dilated and his lips parted. He feels himself getting pulled underneath his lustful gaze, leaning towards him to the point where their lips are dangerously close to each other. Feeling bold, Ricky reaches up to run a hand through EJ’s short brown hair, down his head to his nape before finally resting his thumb on his lips. He feels EJ let out a tiny breath. 

Ricky pulls them apart further and leans to whisper into his mouth, “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, Caswell.”

Then they meet in the middle and begin their clash of tongues and teeth, their lips slotting perfectly against each other’s. Ricky groans into the kiss, the tension from before melting away from his body. He feels hands underneath his shirt, fingers tracing his stomach above his jeans before they go up his back, the touch burning his skin. Once EJ insistently tugs on the article of clothing to take it off, he breaks away, annoyed by having to stop kissing, eager to get back to it. Ricky does the same for EJ, and once they’re both free, they fall back into each other for another bruising kiss. 

Ricky finds himself moving naturally with EJ as he pushes him onto his back on his bed and goes on top of him. He thoroughly enjoys the way EJ’s skin feels good against his own, loves the way the older boy’s hands run up and down his back, dipping occasionally into his jeans. He maneuvers his knee and places it strategically in between his legs and presses his thigh against EJ’s crotch, resulting in a low moan that Ricky accepts wholeheartedly into his mouth. 

Then he figures he wants to accept something else into his mouth and moves to press open mouthed kisses down EJ’s neck, onto his chest and down his stomach, making sure to nip him here and there to leave souvenirs. Sitting up, he moves to unbutton and unzip the athlete’s jeans, tugging at them to pull them off. EJ, already breathless and thoroughly kissed, raises his hips to assist, and Ricky is able to take them completely off and throw them on the ground.

From where he is, Ricky’s mouth goes dry. He’s never seen EJ’s body clearly before considering a lot of the times they would get together they would be in each other’s cars or in closets, basically places that didn’t have a lot of room or lighting. His eyes roam and take into appreciation his pectorals, his arms, his abs, even his thick thighs. Eventually, his eyes land on the bulge in the senior’s briefs, and he goes on his stomach and mouths him through the cloth, his eyes meeting EJ’s who watches him intensely. 

“I fucking hate how perfect you look,” Ricky says, his voice low and husky, and then he pulls EJ’s member out of his briefs and takes him all the way in to the back of this throat, the swift action causing EJ to drop his head back and let out a breath that he had been holding, the sound loud in his room. 

He breathes in and out of his nose as he bobs his head, his hands running down EJ’s abs and making circles on his hip bones. He watches as the athlete twists his face in pleasure, eyes shut tight and teeth biting his bottom lip. It makes Ricky feel proud of himself, encourages him to do more for the older boy, although he selfishly wants to hear him. Grabbing hold of the briefs, he sits up and pulls them all the way off, and just as he’s about to take him in his mouth again, EJ sits up and grabs the back of his neck to roughly kiss him, his teeth catching his bottom lip. 

Ricky feels hands on his own jeans, loosening it enough for him to pull down along with his own underwear and kick them off of himself. He falls on top of EJ, limbs, hands, skin everywhere. It’s dizzying, and it feels so good, especially the way they rub like just so against each other, and it has him gasping for air. There’s teeth on his shoulder, and he lets out a hiss, the pain feeling too good to him. Feeling himself almost giving into the older boy’s whims and control, Ricky fights back and grabs his wrists to pin them above his head with one hand while shoving his two fingers on his other into the older boy’s mouth. 

“Suck,” Ricky hears himself command, and the sound of his voice surprises him and EJ, who only responds with a glare as he does what he is told. Ricky watches with interest as the senior closes his eyes and flick his tongue over his finger pads and up the length of them before taking them into his mouth. The action is so lewd, so dirty and raunchy, that it has Ricky’s stomach turning upside down, stoking the heat at the bottom into a roaring fire. 

Satisfied at the wetness, Ricky moves to place his fingers in position, and all EJ whispers breathlessly is a yes before he goes in with a finger, his head falling onto the other’s collarbone as he groans at the tightness. 

“God, fuck,” EJ says, his voice louder and more breathless as Ricky puts in another one, his fingers stroking the spot that he knows will make the senior fall apart. “Fuck, right there. God, yes.”

It’s truly a sight to see EJ fall apart with just his fingers. Ricky has seen it before, but it’s different now that they’re lying down and completely naked and there’s actual good lighting... but as much as he loves seeing the other by wrecked, he’s now anticipating the next part, which has him feeling the jitters all over again. 

Taking his fingers out, he reaches into his nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube he got not too long ago and squirts some into his hand to rub onto his length. He shuts his eyes tight, the cold lubricant making him feel sensitive. A shudder rolls through his body, but he doesn’t know if it’s due to nervousness or from the coldness. 

Ricky swallows. This is it, he thinks. He takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. 

“Hey.”

He opens his eyes and sees EJ looking at him from below, blue eyes turned black and half-lidded in desire. 

“Relax.”

Ricky feels himself being pulled down by the older boy for another kiss, hands carding through his curly locks while he places his elbows on either side of EJ's head. He finds the movement soothing, and he can feel his nervousness leave his body despite the unwound tension in between his legs, which reminds him that he needs relief, he needs to be inside, wants to feel EJ all around him, so he lines himself at the athlete’s entrance and starts to go in.

He pulls back to watch, gauging the older boy’s reactions. He keeps going, and going, but the warmth and the way EJ is just sucking him in is a lot. It’s too intense for him, too much sensory overload, so he stops, trying to breathe out and prevent himself from just losing it right then and there. 

“Move,” EJ pleads with him, voice raspy and pained. 

“Just… give me a second,” Ricky is finally able to say, panting in desperation. He swallows. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Then he goes all the way in, both boys groaning in relief when their hips finally connect, Ricky’s head bowing into EJ's neck. He stays there for a moment, to rest his furiously beating heart and press another wet kiss, before he looks at the other boy again.

“You okay?”

“Only if you fucking move, Bowen.”

The demand makes Ricky narrow his eyes, so he pulls his hips back to snap forward in revenge, the movement making EJ curse loudly and sink his nails into his ribs. 

“I’ll move however I want, Caswell.”

“Then - hah - fucking do it, dumbass.”

The insult strikes a chord in Ricky, and he takes the bait, grabbing a hold of EJ’s hips with a tight grip and setting a fast pace that has the swimmer shamelessly crying out, his hands scratching up his back. It’s fascinating to him, to see this perfect senior, with his perfect face and perfect body, his perfect grades and his perfect hair, and his perfect organizational skills and his perfect performing arts talents, become completely lost in the throes of passion, become a beautiful, perfect mess underneath Ricky’s body. It’s so absolutely, undeniably satisfying, that it has Ricky smirking at the sight from above. 

Unfortunately, he feels himself getting close, feels that buildup of raging heat in his stomach. He wants to stop it just so that he can wreck EJ some more, but it’s snowballing, getting bigger and bigger.

“I can’t-I can’t last.”

“No, I’m almost-”

It’s just enough encouragement, and Ricky grabs ahold of EJ, jerking him off while fucking him at the same time, and soon, the older boy pulls him down, biting down on his shoulder, his groan muffled by skin, and Ricky follows not long after, letting out a shout as he comes inside. 

Boneless, he collapses on top of the senior, not caring about the bodily fluid in between them. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths. 

Some time passes, and eventually Ricky pulls out, biting his lip at how oversensitive he was, and moves to stand up slowly, his legs wobbly. Walking out of his room and into the bathroom down the hall, his mind goes over the recent events, everything still a haze. He musters up enough energy to turn on the faucet and wash his face and his stomach, and once he’s done, he looks at himself in the vanity mirror. His eyes travel from his face, which was flushed a healthy red, to the bite marks on his shoulders, then he turns a bit to see his back, the heat in his stomach coming back when he sees the beginnings of angry welts. 

Looking back at his face, he wonders if he looks any different. He’s not sure if he feels different either. Scoffing, he can’t help but think how dumb it is that there’s so much emphasis on how big a deal virginity is when in reality, it’s really just another day when you lose it. It’s anticlimactic, really. 

(Well, he’d be lying if he said his first time was anything but good. It was great actually. Really fucking amazing.)

Before leaving, he grabs some toilet paper and rolls it in his hand. He walks back to his room where he’s met with a very pleasing sight of EJ extremely naked on his bed, come on his stomach, face showing how fucked out he was. It makes Ricky’s chest swell with pride, to know that he can be the one bring this jerk down from his high place. 

“You going to stand there or get this shit off of me?”

“It’s your jizz, asswipe,” Ricky retorts as he walks over to throw the toilet paper ball at EJ’s face.

“Yeah, many thanks to you, by the way.”

The statement catches him off guard, and he can feel his face heat up. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious. It was really good.” EJ moves to stand up to walk out of the room after he wipes himself, Ricky’s eyes trained on his sculpted ass. He shouts from down the hallway. “Then again, I don’t have anything to compare to.”

The last comment almost has Ricky trip over nothing. “What?”

EJ walks back in and nonchalantly starts putting his clothes back on. “Oh, nothing. You’re my first guy I ever did it with.”

“Wait, hold up. You’re also a virgin?!”

“Well, yes and no?” EJ pulls his arms and head through his shirt. “I’ve slept with girls, but not with guys.”

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me?!”

He finishes putting on his sneakers. “‘Cause you already looked fucking crazy, and I didn’t need to pile my own nerves on top of yours. Besides, I've been waiting for this ever since Carlos's party.”

Ricky gapes at the senior as he pats himself down, hands doing the keys-phone-wallet check. The idea of being each other’s firsts has him gobsmacked, and he isn’t sure if he’s touched or pissed or if he just feels plain bad because, well, it was Ricky’s absolute first time with anybody. The other boy turns to him and steps into his space where he is able to pinch his lips close. 

“Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect,” EJ says with his stupid perfect smirk.

Then he walks out of the room, a hand waving goodbye signaling that their time was now over. 

Ricky is still unsure of what to do at this point, so he proceeds to wrap himself in his duvet cover and scream into his self-made blanket burrito while inhaling the musky smell of sex and sweat that was left by the both of them. 

He screams even more when he realizes EJ had suggested that they do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: your sexual experience does not define you!  
> Another PSA: everyone is at their own pace sexually! No need to rush!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @__ieatcereal to watch me scream about things and possibly drunk tweet or tweet while high.


End file.
